


Clothes Make the Man

by WaltzQueen



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Blasphemy probably, Implied/Referenced Suicide, i should be asleep, murder discussion, murder trophies, suicide discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sock is something of a Lady Killer<br/>-or-<br/>Sock gives unwanted fashion advice, leading to a revelation regarding Sock's clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make the Man

**Author's Note:**

> will be edited later

"You should try some colors today." Sock's head popped out the top of Jonathon's dresser and dove back in like a deranged gopher. Jonathon looked over at the weirdo spelunking in starched shirts and socks and looked away. Sock would always be there and be annoying, but Jonathon had to get dressed for school.

"As if I'm taking advice from you. You're wearing a skirt that doesn't match one single thing on your body." Jonathon could honestly give zero fucks, but it was the principle of the thing.

"I like this skirt! Someone had to die for me to get this, you know!" 

"What."

"Yeah, Cassandra Something-or-other, about three and a half years ago. Twisted her ankle out on the old trail when I in the area. Since I always had my bestest best friend with me it was wham, bam, thank you ma'am and I got a nice skirt out of the deal."

"Does everything you wear belong to dead people?" Jonathon dropped his hoodie on the bed, completely forgotten. No, he was too busy staring at this absolute lunatic.

"Weeeell, this jacket is my Dad's, I guess. And he wasn't dead when i got it, which I assume is what you're really asking. And I think I found the shoes at goodwill." Sock shoved his hand under his chubby chin and scratched a moment, looking pensively to the side. "Yeah, it was the goodwill. The one on Cherry St. that used to have all the cats out back living out of the dumpster. The kittens around that place were always easy to catch and were tons of fun."

"Kittens sound so cute when they die, but you'd probably sound better. We should find out. Oh! I know! Just kill yourself and I'll record it and then play it back for you once you're dead."

"No! Get lost you creep!" Oh, Jonathon, playing hard to get.

"Come on, Jonathon, don't you want to hear about the teenage kid i pulled my jeans off of?"Sock could have been someone's younger brother with a whine like that. "Saw this kid stealing cigarettes from the corner store and followed him out back of the old community center. He put up a real fight, man. That was one of my best kills in years. He did say some pretty mean and uncalled for things when i was stabbing him. It's probably good that he's gone. I mean, I was going to kill him anyway, but what was a junior high kid doing smoking cigarettes? Really, what are times coming to, Jonathon? You should probably kill your self and escape from it all while the escaping is still good."

"Like I care what you think. You are way too noisy for a ghost."

"Demon," Sock insisted. "I'm a scary demon! And besides, you know you totally want to hear about the lady I got this scarf off of!"

"Why would i want to know that?"

"Because my Great Aunt Jenna was one of my very first kills." Sock's voice went soft and wistful. It was several kinds of disturbing. "I pushed her down the stairs when i was six. Everyone just kind of assumed that she tripped. Then they thought i didn't quite understand that she died and tried to break the news gently when they woke me up after i took a nap on her."

Jonathon couldn't help the snicker that escaped him. It was plenty messed up but it was admittedly kind of funny how wrong everyone had been. Sock grinned proudly. Maybe Jonathon would see things his way, yet.


End file.
